"Elephants aren't in Australia!"
Last season on SolarVivor: Hawaii! 14:18 We watched a bunch of bafoons, especially Shanaynay, compete for the grand prize of one million dollars. 14:18 There were ugly relationships, profanity, love triangles and huge conflicts! 14:18 But in the end... our final 3 was Shanaynay, Candice and Captain America, with Candice being our first ever winner! 14:19 This season, 14:19 we're at an all new location, with danger every corner. 14:19 So buckle up, mates, and throw some shrimp on the barbie... for... 14:19 SolarVivor: Australia! The amazing second season, blokes! 14:19 Kicking off our cast, we have eight new contestants... 14:20 Meet... Steve! 14:20 * Host_Staci_Zeke bus door opens, revealing him 14:20 Steve? Off mining again? 14:20 * Host_Staci_Zeke Izzy exits the bus 14:20 *building a house* 14:20 Izzy is here too. *facepalm* 14:21 Oh, Steve, there you are. *rolls eyes* 14:21 *jumps excitedly* 14:21 * Host_Staci_Zeke Kevin exits 14:21 This is Kevin, dudes. 14:21 I hate my life. 14:21 We hate you too! 14:21 * Host_Staci_Zeke Staci exits 14:21 Staci...! 14:22 Yah, my great great grandfather invented the car! 14:22 Before him everybody use to like ride horses everywhere, and always got poop in your garage! 14:22 So sad! 14:22 No one cares. 14:22 * Host_Staci_Zeke Cody exits the bus 14:22 *sigh* Cody 14:22 Izzy: *cartwheels* 14:23 Cody: Hey guys! *Starts walking and his pants fall down then he laughs* 14:23 Belts were invented by my- 14:23 Shut it, Staci. 14:23 * Host_Staci_Zeke Dawn exits the bus 14:23 Cody: *Picks his pants up, then drops them again on purpose* 14:23 This is... Dawn! 14:23 *gives Cody iron pants* 14:23 (why steve why xD) 14:24 Alright, Dawn must be too busy meditating to care. call the cops! 14:24 * Host_Staci_Zeke Goldfish exits the bus 14:24 Dawn: Host, your aura is exceptionally black today. What's up with you? 14:24 Uh... hey dude. 14:24 Cody. Do you need a belt or something or do you actually enjoy this? 14:24 Excuse me? Go back to the forest. 14:24 He's having his period! *to dawn* 14:24 Dawn* 14:24 Cody: Thanks dude! *Puts them on, then they fall down because he wants everyone to laugh, but then he realizes what he does is annoying and goes into a life-long depression* 14:24 Dawn: *continues meditating* 14:24 KIDDING 14:24 HEHE 14:24 ok 14:24 :p 14:25 * Host_Staci_Zeke Zeke 14:25 Meet- 14:25 Yo yo yo 14:25 Zeke is in the house! 14:25 Uh... 14:25 Desert, eh! 14:25 Why is he competing? 14:25 Is that everyone? All 8 of you? 14:25 Ok, we are going to be dividing the tribes, but you will get a say in it! 14:25 Wanna know how this will go down? Actually, I have an idea for that! 14:26 Goldfish: BLUB! 14:26 Yes Man, go scrub the toilets! 14:26 I do too! 14:26 Yes sir! 14:26 Goldfish: Blub, blub, blub. 14:26 Here is our first challenge of the season... 14:26 I will go 14:26 . 14:26 . 14:26 . 14:26 . 14:26 *goes to scrub the toilets* 14:26 And say at letter, and whatever letter it is, you must write a word starting with it corresponding to something Australian or desert-y 14:26 Meh. 14:26 You all get it? Also, this is going to be something you want to win! First two... can choose your tribes. 14:26 Ready? 14:26 Set? 14:26 GO! 14:26 . 14:26 . 14:26 Goldfish: Blub 14:26 . 14:26 . 14:27 . 14:27 C 14:27 Catus 14:27 Catus? 14:27 Goldfish: Blub. 14:27 Cody: Cactus! 14:27 One point for Cody! First to three wins! 14:27 . 14:27 . 14:27 . 14:27 Can we wait 14:27 . 14:27 . 14:27 What's wrong? 14:27 Cossie 14:27 Cody: Yeah, that's right ;adies! 14:27 * ladies 14:27 I have to do something real quick 14:27 kk 14:27 I need a quick drink anyway 14:28 (pause camp for like a few minutes) 14:28 (thank you) 14:28 We'll be right back after these messages! 14:29 *** Steve____ has joined #SolarVivor 14:29 (back) 14:29 Is their two steves? 14:29 One has to be an imposter 14:29 The first Steve lagged out 14:30 It's happened before 14:30 (you ready?) 14:30 (Yep) 14:30 *** Host_Staci_Zeke sets mode -o on Steve_ 14:30 *** Host_Staci_Zeke sets mode +b on Steve_!*@* 14:30 *** Steve_ has been kicked by Host_Staci_Zeke (Steve_) 14:30 Can you explain again 14:30 Alright, let me explain. 14:30 I'll go 14:30 .. . 14:30 . 14:30 . 14:30 . 14:30 And say a letter 14:30 and you have to say a word starting with that letter 14:30 which 14:30 relates to Australia in some way, or deserty 14:30 Cody is on one point! 14:30 . 14:30 . 14:30 . 14:30 . 14:30 . 14:30 D! 14:30 Desert 14:30 Drank 14:30 Cody: DESERT! 14:31 Goldfish: Blub. 14:31 One point for Kevin 14:31 One all for cody and kevin 14:31 . 14:31 . 14:31 . 14:31 . 14:31 . 14:31 . 14:31 Izzy: *cartwheels* 14:31 B! 14:31 Izzy: Beach 14:31 point for Izzy! 14:31 Goldfish: BLUB! 14:31 Izzy scores a point! 14:31 1 all for Izzy, Kevin and Cody! 14:31 . 14:31 . 14:31 . 14:31 . 14:31 G 14:31 Izzy: Gertle 14:31 define gertle 14:31 Cody: Garter! 14:31 Izzy: Glass 14:31 Dawn: Gator 14:32 Dawn scores a point! 14:32 Cody: GWEN! 14:32 Shut up Cody! 14:32 1 point Dawn, Izzy, Kevin and Cody! 14:32 . 14:32 . 14:32 . 14:32 . 14:32 . 14:32 K! 14:32 Koala 14:32 Dawn: Kangaroo 14:32 2 points Kevin! 14:32 . 14:32 Cody: KATER! 14:32 . 14:32 . 14:32 . E! 14:32 Dawn: Elephant 14:32 Cody: ELEPHANT! 14:32 Euro 14:32 Or wait 14:32 Are you idiots? 14:32 I got my geography wrong. Meh. 14:33 There are no Elephants in Australia! 14:33 Eqypt! 14:33 Elephants don't live in Australia lol 14:33 . 14:33 . 14:33 . 14:33 . 14:33 . 14:33 Izzy: Oops 14:33 Environment? 14:33 um 14:33 J 14:33 Cody: Ears!~ 14:33 Dawn: Jars 14:33 That's not specifi enough 14:33 @Kevin 14:33 specific* 14:33 Alright. 14:33 Izzy: Jack as in Kanagroo Jack 14:33 . 14:33 . 14:33 Whatever. 14:33 I guesss 14:33 Izzy gets that point 14:33 But no more answers like that xD 14:34 2 points Izzy and Kevin, 1 point Dawn and Cody 14:34 . 14:34 . 14:34 . 14:34 . 14:34 . 14:34 S 14:34 I'll do the next letter 14:34 Cody: SAND! 14:34 Izzy: Sun 14:34 You do the one after it 14:34 Sunsummer7 14:34 Ok 14:34 2 points Cody, Izzy and Kevin, 1 Dawn! First two to three wins! 14:34 . 14:34 . 14:34 . 14:34 . 14:34 . 14:34 . 14:34 W 14:34 Wallaby 14:34 Dawn: Water 14:34 I think 14:34 Kevin scores! 14:34 Er-wait 14:34 Meh 14:34 Kevin is the first winner! 14:34 Kevin is our first tribe leader! YesMan, care to do another letter? 14:35 Ok 14:35 Let me think first 14:35 I got it 14:35 . 14:35 . 14:35 . 14:35 . 14:35 . 14:35 . 14:35 O 14:35 Izzy: Oasis 14:35 Cody: OCTOPUS! 14:35 Oranges, eh? 14:35 POINT 14:35 TO 14:35 Cody: ORANGE? 14:35 Neither really apply 14:35 IZZY! 14:35 Oh nvm 14:35 It was, close but it works! 14:35 Cody: O man! 14:35 You guys need to pick your teams schoolyard style 14:35 Kevin goes first 14:36 Alright. So I go now or what? <.< 14:36 Yeah 14:36 Pick someone 14:36 Dawn. 14:36 Ok, Dawn is on Kevin's team. 14:36 Your turn Izzy 14:36 Goldfishy! 14:36 Goldfishy is on Izzy's team. 14:36 Kevin, you pick again 14:37 Zeke. Least annoying of everyone left. <.< 14:37 Zeke is on Kevin's team 14:37 Izzy picks now 14:37 Thanks dog! 14:37 Goldfish: Blub. 14:37 Meh. 14:37 I said Izzy picks. 14:37 Izzy: Cody 14:37 Cody is on Izzy's team. 14:37 Kevin, who do you pick now? 14:37 Cody: COME ON, THERE WE GO! *Starts cheering, but his pants fall down* 14:37 Steve. 14:37 I guess. 14:38 Steve is on Kevin's team, 14:38 *gives Kevin cake* 14:38 Izzy, you get the last person. 14:38 Staci 14:38 Ok then 14:38 *throws the cake away* Cakeless. <.< 14:38 The two teams have been formed. 14:38 Alright, Team Captains! 14:38 Goldfish: Blub. 14:38 Think of a name for your teams! 14:38 AGlfish: Blub. 14:38 * Goldfish 14:38 Kevin, Zeke, Dawn and Steve vs. Izzy, Goldfish, Cody and Staci 14:39 Gonna pick, dudes? 14:39 Goldfish: Blub. 14:39 Team Nookies Because why not 14:39 The Blubbers! 14:39 I don't really care. <.< 14:40 Ok! Quick part 2 to decide 14:40 Nookies vs. Blubbers it is then! 14:40 which team gets immunity! 14:40 Golfish: Blllluuuuuuuuuub. 14:40 *gasps* 14:40 You guys can pick either Box 1 or Box 2. One has immunity. Work as a team to decide which box you chose 14:40 Go! 14:40 Izzy: 1 14:40 Goldfish: Blub. 14:40 Izzy: *cartwheels* 14:40 Izzy, is that your team's final answer? 14:40 Cody: ONE! BECAUSE CODY IS AMAZING! *Pants fall dowm* 14:40 We'll take 2 then. *Sighs* 14:40 Yes 14:40 The Nookies win immunity! 14:40 Ok, the winner is.....................NOOKIES 14:41 But there is a twist! 14:41 Goldfish: Blub? 14:41 Bubblers, you'll be voting someone out tonight, but, allow Yes-Man to announce something! 14:41 Nookies, assign individual immunity to one member of the Blubs! 14:41 I think izzy should get it. 14:41 She is team captain, eh. 14:41 Dawn: I say Izzy, she's team captain. 14:41 Izzy. Because Dawn and Zeke say so and it doesn't matter to me. 14:41 Cody: BUT CODY IS--! *Pants fall down* 14:41 Izzy it is then! 14:41 Captains were invented by my- *silenced by her team* 14:42 Alright. 14:42 Izzy is immune and cannot be voted out! 14:42 Bubblers 14:42 Pm me your vote! 14:42 The rest of you are vulnerable 14:42 You can't vote for Izzy, but Staci, Cody and Goldfish are fair game! 14:43 Guys? Hello? I need your votes! 14:43 If you can't pm on here, then send them to me on the Camp Wiki Chat! 14:45 *** Steve____ has quit (Ping timeout: 272 seconds) 14:45 Elimination Ceremony 14:45 The votes are in. 14:45 Cody, Goldfish, Staci, one of you is going home tonight. 14:45 1st vote... Cody 14:45 2nd vote... Staci 14:45 That's one vote Staci, one vote Cody. 14:46 3rd vote... Staci. 14:46 Two votes Staci, one Cody. 14:46 The first person voted out of SolarVivor: Australia is... 14:46 It's a tie! 14:46 I have a tiebreaker planned! 14:46 What is it? 14:46 Seriously? 14:46 Whoever can answer this trivia question first is safe! 14:46 My father invented trivia! 14:46 *wrong font 14:47 Cody, Staci, name the capital of Australia! 14:47 Canberra! 14:47 Duh! 14:47 Staci is safe! 14:47 My great aunt Gilda founded it! Cody. 14:47 Cody: Huh? 14:47 You are the first camper eliminated from SolarVivor: Australia. 14:47 *** Steve1_ has joined #SolarVivor 14:47 Pack your bags, and go home! 14:48 Who will gohome next? 14:48 Cody: I HAVE A SECRET IMMUNITY IDOL! WHICH MEANS I'M SAFE! 14:48 What thrilling challenges will this game have in store? 14:48 *throws Cody away* 14:48 Find out... 14:48 on.. 14:48 Cody: HEY! 14:48 SolarVivor: Australia! Category:SolarVivor: Austraila